dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (Earth-38)
: Directly after being sculpted from clay, several Olympian gods granted attributes to Diana. * : Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * * * : Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. * * : Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. * : Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal. In cases where she was gravely injured or poisoned, Diana showed the ability to physically merge with the earth, causing whatever injuries or poisons to be expelled from her body as it regains shape. * : Wonder Woman, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. * : Granted by Aphrodite (Goddess of Love), Diana possesses both external beauty and a beautiful, kind, and loving personality and soul. * : Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom), Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree may vary. She is among the most intelligent members of the Justice Society of America. |Abilities = : Trained by Chiron, trainer of Heracles and Achilles, Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. : Every amazon is trained in Pegasus riding |Strength = Above Human, Mega level |Weaknesses = : Wonder Woman loses all powers if her wrists were bound by a man, but regained them once she was freed (no effect if bound by a woman). |ParaphernaliaHeader = Gear |Equipment = Amazonian armor Bracelets of Submission Lasso of Truth Wonder Woman's Tiara Magical Sword : A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom.|Trivia = Wonder Woman originally translated her heroic name from Themysciran as 'Suprema' but Peggy and Steve decided that 'Wonder Woman' sounded better and went with the quasi-WW markings of her breastplate, and thus she was branded as Wonder Woman. The name has since grown on her. Diana has not eaten pork, bacon, or ham for several years. This leads many to assume she is a vegetarian. Diana might have a secret bondage fetish. Diana hates being called "Princess", but that doesn't seem to stop her from using her royal lineage to her own advantage. Diana's most recent guilty pleasures are food from Taco Whiz and ice cream. She loves Taco Whiz so much, she has made an arrangement with the owner of a Taco Whiz in Gateway City to get free food whenever she shows up in costume to take pictures with the kids. She makes sure to do so at least once a month since the battle of metropolis.}} Category:Earth-38 Category:Wonder Woman Category:Soldiers Category:Adventurers Category:Princesses Category:Ambassadors Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Justice Society of America members